


you don't have to go back

by puhnatsson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: его неприязнь была психологически оправдана, эти вывернутые чувства гласили только одно: Кавински ему небезразличен
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 4





	you don't have to go back

**Author's Note:**

> ровински стал настоящей неожиданностью для меня
> 
> саунд, выбивший из меня несколько вёдер слез: pim stones — "we have it all", и еще: BOOTS — "soon be gone"

All my life I've been heading for hell  
But never had I thought I'd drag you down as well

There's glory ahead but our love will be forgotten  
If my heart was still mine I would go to the bottom  
And apologise to you until the day it went rotten

***

“… Спустя несколько секунд он услышал, как застонал капот, когда Кавински наклонился над ним. Мозолистый палец медленно провел по его спине. Неторопливо описал дугу между лопаток, обводя очертания татуировки. Спустился вдоль позвоночника, воспламеняя каждый мускул по пути.

Запал в душе Ронана сгорал, превращаясь в ничто”.

Он старался не двигаться и не дышать — то ли чтобы не провоцировать Кавински на более активные действия, то ли чтобы посмотреть, как далеко тот может зайти в своих мыслях и желаниях. Было очень сложно понять свои эмоции, он так устал за время их экспериментов, мысли приносили лишь боль.

Палец сменился наглой ладонью. Шарящая по ребрам, она разогревала и без того распаленное солнцем и алкоголем тело, надавливала на поясницу и вела себя крайне неосторожно, подлезая под пояс джинсов. Через некоторое время Кавински положил ее Ронану на затылок, провел большим пальцем у основания черепа пару раз, обхватил за шею, сжимая.

Таблетка действовала странно, не как раньше — Ронан как будто завис в своем состоянии, осознавая, где он и с кем, но мерзкий липкий туман окутывал голову, даря чувство легкого ненатурального пофигизма. Он все еще мог двигаться — оттолкнуть, например, сукиного сына, но удивительным для себя образом совершенно этого не хотел. Мысли о «Камаро» отошли на задний план, можно было не торопиться — ему было понятно, как вытащить машину из сна, а вот что делать со своим нежеланием сопротивляться, он понятия не имел. 

Ронан привык испытывать отвращение к Кавински — с первой же встречи он почувствовал равного себе, ненавидя за то, что тот мог жить, никем не контролируемый и свободный. Ругая распоследними словами, он все же выезжал ночами на своем угольно-черном «БМВ» и искал его на улицах. Скука мгновенно дохла из-за наглой ухмылки этого мерзавца, руки, высунутой в окно, грохочущего мотора, визга покрышек и так заебавших очков в белой оправе. Ронану иногда снилось, что он сдирает их с лица Кавински и растаптывает в грязи. 

Его неприязнь была психологически оправдана, эти вывернутые чувства гласили только одно: Кавински небезразличен Ронану, уровень его эмоциональной вовлеченности так высок, что мог бы сделать дырку в небе. Внешнее спокойствие только усиливало эффект.

Ронан ощущал давление пальцев на шее все сильнее. 

К отвращению и злости часто примешивалось предвкушение, два эти чувства совершенно подлым образом составляли эмоциональную основу чувств Ронана к Кавински. Гонки, стычки, словесные перепалки с изобилием матерных слов, реакции на привычный жест с оттопыренным средним пальцем — Ронан ощущал это всегда очень остро — маленькие моменты, не дающие мозгу схлопнуться на скучных уроках. Ох, без Кавински было бы на порядок гаже, да, Линч? 

А теперь именно это чувство, совершенно неуместное, если ты, к примеру, валяешься под таблетками на горячем, как ад, капоте, не давало ему пошевелиться, дернуть головой и скинуть руку мудака со своего затылка.

Ронан судорожно вдохнул, выдав себя, когда почувствовал, что щека от все усиливающегося давления вплавляется в металл машины. Ошибка, неосмотрительно совершенная, Линч, блять, ну в самом деле. 

Давление ослабло. Мутное гадкое болото, в котором пребывал Ронан, превращалось в прозрачный водоем, мозг с благодарностью снова лихорадочно заработал. Ронан чувствовал кожей палящее солнце, безнадежно отсутствующий ветерок и горячий металл. Жар, кругом был сплошной жар.

Кавински наклонился. Влажный язык коснулся уха Ронана, облизнул мочку. 

— Ну наконец-то. Я уж думал, сдохну в ожидании. Действие таблеток нейтрализуется легкой асфиксией, но над тобой, принцесса, пришлось потрудиться, неудобно лежишь. Проснись и пой. — Ухмыляющееся лицо Кавински было непозволительно близко, глаза с интересом смотрели на Ронана, а сам он замер в ожидании ответа.

— Я не просил меня возвращать. Мне нужно вытащить «кабана», чтобы я мог свалить отсюда. Отъебись и дай таблетку, — Ронан сделал усилие и открыл глаза. Солнечные лучи, казалось, окончательно выжгли их. Перевернулся на спину, вперившись взглядом в Кавински. Он постарался впрыснуть в свои слова максимум яда. — Сука. 

Повисло молчание. Кавински не отстранялся, Ронан старался не двигаться. Эта игра в гляделки имела двойные, нет, тройные подтексты — оба прекрасно знали друг друга, но теперь, столкнувшись с незнакомой реакцией, напряженно ждали. Если бы Кавински хотел жести, он бы не вернул Ронана из зыбучего сонного тумана, позволяя тому наслаждаться летучей беспомощностью, не могущего ни окончательно провалиться в сновидение, ни дать достойный отпор. Если бы Ронан сейчас хотел уйти, о, он бы обязательно ушел, предварительно разъебав лицо Кавински о капот.

А теперь оба молчали, переваривая свои злость, напряжение, ожидание и желание. С последним Ронан никак не мог смириться, но врать себе плохо. Плохо, Линч. 

— Ох, детка… — Кавински поднял руку и, не отводя взгляда, опустил ее на голый живот Ронана. Костяшками пальцев он провел по впадине живота, обогнул пупок и двинулся ниже по блядской дорожке. Пальцами он проник под пояс джинсов, а потом они снова проследовали вверх по животу, ребрам, груди, легко погладили ключицы, ямочку между ними, задели кадык и остановились у самых губ. 

Ронан не мог дышать. 

Кавински перевел свой взгляд с глаз на губы. Погладил нижнюю, чуть надавив на нее, обвел по контуру верхнюю. Все это он делал очень медленно и очень нежно, Ронан ни за что бы не подумал, что тот способен на такое. 

Он рассматривал лицо напротив и подмечал детали, которые точно не смог бы заметить при других обстоятельствах — в драке на это не было времени, на гонках на это не было возможности — глаза у Кавински, оказывается, зеленые с желтыми прожилками, а вокруг них — множество морщинок, как будто он только и делает, что смеется. Этот обдолбыш всегда ходил в очках с темными, как ночь, стеклами, и Ронан задумался: знает ли хоть кто-нибудь цвет его глаз. Совершенно ужасающие синяки под ними намекали, что Кавински никогда не спит по-настоящему. Как и ты, Линч. 

— Ты же в курсе, детка, что можешь шевелиться? Неужели тебе совсем не хочется ударить меня? А что хочется? Только скажи, я нарву цветов, — пальцы скользнули к щеке, любовно огладили бровь и снова вернулись ко рту.

Поддавшись импульсу, Ронан высунул кончик языка и легко коснулся большого пальца, теребившего его нижнюю губу. Бензиновый вкус на коже напомнил ему обо всем, что он любил: рев мотора, остановившееся в предвкушении сердце и вселенская тоска по скорости. Он вобрал палец в рот, плотно сомкнув губы, и провел языком по всей длине.

Кавински застыл. Его зрачки снова стали обычного размера — ненормально широкие, зеленая радужка полностью исчезла. Он не сводил взгляда со рта, куда погрузился его палец. Прерывисто дыша, он наклонился и коснулся губ Ронана, языком раскрыл их и проследовал за своим пальцем внутрь.

Это был странный поцелуй. Стыдный и очень грязный. Другого и не следовало ожидать. Ронану невероятно нравилось. Вкус чужих губ, отдающих лакричными конфетами, которые они напару ели не так давно. Кавински и конфеты?.. Да, этот поцелуй не мог сделаться еще более нереальнее. Язык вел себя как неродной, Ронан не ожидал предательства именно от этой части тела, он и не знал, как хорошо умеет с ним обращаться. Он проникал в рот Кавински, выписывал невероятные фигуры и вел себя крайне развратно. Почему ты не делал этого раньше, Линч?.. Не знаю. Я… Потому что. 

Кавински тоже вел себя вероломно, против всякого ожидания. Он то невесомо целовал губы, то со всей страстью проникал языком внутрь, туда же погружался его палец, оттягивая щеку. Тогда он отстранялся и позволял себе смотреть, как Ронан обсасывает его, прикрыв глаза, как его язык призывно показывается изо рта, как на пальце смыкаются губы. И жадно слушать, как несдержанный стон вырывается из горла.

— Срань господня, Линч. Это всего лишь поцелуй, нет нужды вытрахивать из меня остатки мозгов, серьезно. 

Кавински отнял руку от лица Ронана и мокрым от слюны пальцем прошелся по шее до груди. Та вздымалась, как будто Ронан бежал кросс и пересек финиш первым. 

Ронан впервые пошевелился. Несмотря на очень активное несопротивление, он все это время лежал неподвижно, занятый грязными поцелуями и не менее грязными мыслями, теперь же его руки сами хотели дарить прикосновения. Он поднял их, одной провел по предплечью Кавински, второй — по его спине, сомкнул ладони на шее и притянул его для очередного поцелуя, в котором участвовали бы только их губы и языки. Нет, ему очень понравилось то, с чего они начали, особенно вид пляшущих бесов в глазах Кавински.

Атмосфера накалялась, солнце по-прежнему нещадно палило, отражаясь от стекла и блестящего металла, жгло их тела без маек. Им было насрать. Зной раскатывался не только по телам, но и в сердцах, раскрываясь огненными цветами, готовыми вылететь через горло.

Кавински нехотя отстранился. Похлопал рукой по лобовому стеклу, показывая, что Ронану нужно сместиться выше. Он навис над ним, перекинув ногу, без своей обычной ухмылки, без едких слов и наглых взглядов. Без маски.

Куда подевалось твое отвращение, Линч? Ронан любил правду, Ронан никогда не лгал. И теперь он видел Кавински без всяких ебанутых прикрас. И, блин, он ему нравился.

Ронан облокотился голой спиной о стекло, к которому она плотно прилегла, не позволяя телу скользить. Над его сведенными коленями находился Кавински, рассматривая открывшуюся ему картину. 

Вон он подобрался выше и приник к шее поцелуем, заставляя Ронана отклонить голову назад и стукнуться головой о крышу машины. Вот он прикусил кадык, провел языком ниже по ключицам. Перенес вес на одну руку, второй скользнул по животу и далее — прямиком к ширинке, зарываясь ладонью под пояс джинсов. 

Ронан поймал на себе его взгляд и подумал, что Кавински окончательно перегрелся на солнце — неужели этим молчаливым жестом он спрашивал его разрешения? Новые грани его мудачьей личности просто сносили Ронану голову. Он выдержал взгляд. Он это хорошо умел.

Видимо, что-то в ответном выражении показалось Кавински подозрительным, он прищурился, снова окинул взглядом распростертого под ним Ронана.

— Линч. Да-а-а-а ла-а-а-а-а-а-адно! Что, правда никогда?! И даже Гэнси?.. На кой хуй тогда возвращать ему машину, если он тебя даже не трахает? Боже.

А, нет, с гранями личности все нормально. По-прежнему мудак.

Кавински успел перехватить колено Ронана, метко нацеленное ему в пах. Уселся ему на ноги и заблокировал руки, придавив к капоту. 

— Тише, ну.

— Съеби.

— Мы только начали. Не бросай меня после того, как обсосал мои пальцы. 

Очередной пинок ногами заставил Кавински немного подскочить. 

— Я сейчас отпущу, и ты будешь вести себя прилично, давая мне… Сука, успокойся, а!.. Давая мне расстегнуть штаны и наконец-то подрочить тебе. Я ждал этого дольше тебя, Линч, имей совесть, блин, — Кавински разжал пальцы и поднял руки вверх в защитном жесте. — Хороший мальчик.

Ответом был глухой рык. Ответом на рык ухмылка. Мудак. 

Вжикнула молния. Кавински приподнялся и проворно спустил с Ронана джинсы вместе с бельем, оставив их на уровне колен. Обхватил ладонью стоящий член, растирая смазку большим пальцем. Он взглянул на Ронана, оценивая реакцию — тот рвано выдохнул и откинулся головой на крышу. Руки его сжались в кулаки, он негромко стукнул ими по капоту.

Кавински продолжал двигать рукой, и Ронану казалось, будто он во сне. И что-то темное, властное и всепоглощающее готово было обрушить на него всю свою мощь. Что-то, что ждало достаточно долго и теперь неслось на всех парах к сознанию, выпуская когти на ходу. Он распахнул рот, и из груди вырвался стон, удивительно развратный, таких интонаций Ронан себе не позволял даже в мечтах.

— Напомни, Линч, записать тебя на телефон, я буду слушать твои блядские стоны одинокими темными ночами.

Движение прекратилось, но Ронан едва ли осознавал это. «Камаро» дернулся, скрипнув металлом, и Кавински оказался совсем близко — он задевал голой грудью плечо Ронана. Массивная цепочка с его шеи проскользила по телу, и Ронан перехватил ее рукой, натягивая в кулаке, вынуждая Кавински еще больше сократить расстояние между ними.

Кавински невесомо коснулся поцелуем скулы, подбородка, добрался до рта. 

Их губы и языки снова начали свои грязные танцы, обнимая друг друга, отталкивая, сближаясь и лаская. Сотни эмоций умещались в этих действиях, время, казалось, замерло в ожидании и не дышало, как и все вокруг. Вплоть до того момента, как Кавински снова прикоснулся к Ронану.

Он обхватил головку члена, потирая ее, провел с нажимом по всей длине, захватил яйца, перескочил на внутреннюю часть бедра, усилив давление, и вернулся опять к члену. Нетерпение в его судорожных движениях было осязаемым и жарким. Он отстранился.

Ронан прервал поцелуй, мазнув губами по щеке Кавински, опустил голову, желая еще и посмотреть, а не только почувствовать. Он отпустил цепочку, которую до сих пор стискивал в кулаке, привстал, опершись свободной рукой о стекло, и потянулся к джинсам Кавински.

— Да неужели, детка! — получив тычок под ребра, Кавински продолжил: — Только не вздумай останавливаться. Твои пальцы на моем члене — и я готов продать тебе душу. 

— Чью?

— Я составлю список. Не отвлекайся. — Кавински закрыл глаза.

Ронан расстегнул ремень, пуговицу, потянул вниз молнию. Проник под белье, вытащил и обхватил колом стоящий член. Кавински охнул неожиданно томно. Ронан задумался, звучит ли он так со всеми, или только разморенно лежа на капоте машины из сна в компании чувака, который его обычно ненавидит. Подумаешь потом, Линч, не отвлекайся.

Он мельком взглянул на Кавински — тот полулежал с запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами. Его блаженное выражение лица льстило Ронану, Кавински явно не боялся показать ему все свои слабые места, и прочие места тоже, и открыться по-настоящему.

Облизнув ладонь, Ронан медленно провел рукой по члену, изучая пальцами вздутые вены, неровность уздечки, выступающую головку. Он сначала делал так, как понравилось бы ему самому — неспешно и тягуче, уделяя внимание каждому сантиметру нежной кожи. Обхватив член плотнее, Ронан ускорился. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание над ухом давало понять, что он все делает правильно.

— Стой, стой. Дай-ка лучше я. Люблю взрывы, и они у меня охуенно получаются, — Кавински заставил Ронана отклониться на стекло.

Сам он лег на бок, рука его оказалась под головой у Ронана. Пальцами он касался его лица. 

Кавински снова потянулся за поцелуем. Весь его напор, казалось, мгновенно спадал, когда он оказывался на расстоянии выдоха. Когда смотрел в глаза и трогал губы. Что-то невероятно робкое, интимное и сокровенное было в его желании выцеловывать дорожки по скулам, лбу и подбородку, зарываться носом за ухо и обхватывать губами мочку. Ронан подумал, что Кавински получал в своей жизни только агрессивный секс и никогда — ласку и любовь. 

Ронан отвечал охотно и со всей страстью. Возможно, он потом возненавидит себя за подобные бессловесные обещания, которые никогда не сможет выполнить.

Лениво уже палящее солнце почти не разогревало их тела, они брали энергию друг у друга, проводя ладонями там, где могли дотянуться, разделяя страсть на двоих.

— Ты обещал… кхм, — Ронан не узнавал свой хриплый голос. — Взрыв.

— Да, я же уже говорил, что ты бомба. Приготовься.

Кавински продолжал удерживать одной рукой голову Ронана в своих объятиях, другой же, сплюнув на ладонь, он взял оба их члена вместе. Плотно сжав пальцы, он начал двигать рукой. 

Головки терлись друг об друга, Кавински задевал их ладонью и пальцами, смазки перемешивались — все это заставляло Ронана рвано дышать, чувствуя неминуемое приближение чего-то огромного, готового поглотить его и его кошмарные сновидения в придачу. 

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась в такт движениям руки, мышцы живота напряглись. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Кавински, а рукой зарылся в его волосы, портя пижонскую прическу. Судорожный выдох вытолкнул остатки воздуха из легких.

Движения ускорились, и через мгновение Ронан обнаружил, что не в состоянии вдохнуть. Зачем тебе дышать, Линч, когда вокруг не осталось ничего настоящего? Только здесь и только сейчас. 

От оглушительного оргазма у него свело внутренности. Хрипло застонав, он выгнул спину, продолжая хвататься руками за шею Кавински. Тот кончил следом, гораздо более сдержанно, но не менее горячо. 

Более ничто не нарушало тишину, царящую вокруг. 

Удивительная пустота — в теле, в голове. Даже сновидения не дарили подобную невесомость. Гонка на максимальной скорости окончилась не скрежетом тормозов, а прорывом заграждения и совместным мчанием в закат. Ронан не чувствовал себя — глухой гул, казалось, заменил ему тело. Частью сознания понимая, что не один, он цеплялся за того, кто разделял с ним один воздух и тепло тела. 

За Джозефа Кавински. 

Разум возвращался к нему кусками. Подобно парализованному телу после сна, мозг ощущал мысль за мыслью, складывая их в единую картину. Только что произошедшее вывернуло Ронана наизнанку. Только не начинай, Линч. Не будь дерьмом.

Но ему придется. 

Лежа на плече Кавински, так бестактно нежного, Джозеф, блять, — тот поглаживал Ронана по скуле и уху — он слишком ясно осознавал несостоятельность их дальнейших совместных оргазмов на капотах каких бы то ни было машин. Он должен был заснуть, вытащить для Ганси «кабана» и вернуться на Монмутскую фабрику. А потом остановить лежащего рядом сукиного сына и вернуть Кабесуотер. 

Вернуть, вернуть, ничего не забирать себе. Ронан мог существовать, только когда отдавал — религия же Кавински построена на противоположном. Они сожрут друг друга. Два сновидца, запутавшихся в реальности и сне, истощат силовую линию окончательно и бесславно погибнут сами. Ронан не видел в этих отношениях жизни, только мерзкую правду, которая утянет их на самое дно. 

Он позволил себе в последний раз посмотреть в зеленые с желтыми прожилками глаза, прежде чем их скроют отвратительные очки с непроницаемыми стеклами. 

— Мне нужна таблетка.

Кавински вздохнул.

— Бля, почему я вынужден повторять тебе то, что уже говорил ранее? Тебе необязательно возвращаться.

— Таблетка, Джозеф. Пожалуйста. 

***

Спустя несколько дней ненавистные солнечные очки в белой оправе жгли Ронану руки. Он не помнил, каким образом они оказались в «Камаро», какой круг сонного угара сдернул их с лица Кавински и уложил на приборную панель. Позже, в порыве бешеной эйфории, он нацепил их на Ганси, но снял, смутясь, и забросил на заднее сиденье. 

Теперь же Ронан пристально рассматривал их, пытаясь понять, настоящие ли они или подделка. И что за хрень случилась с их хозяином. И что за хрень сейчас происходит с твоим сердцем. 

Кавински. Джозеф. Он назвал его по имени в реальности всего один раз. И несколько раз во сне, крича во все горло. Мысль, что он косвенно повинен в его смерти, сводила Ронана с ума. Своим отказом он, казалось, всколыхнул все самое темное в душе Кавински, и тот уже не смог оправиться. Он был гораздо слабее, нежели показывал. Ронан видел надрыв в его глазах, но понятия не имел, как уступить, не уступая.

Он погубил его. И в ту ночь не сделал ничего, чтобы спасти, до последнего надеясь, что тот все же сойдет с крыши машины и не станет убивать себя своим же собственным сновидением.

Минута его смерти не давала Ронану покоя, ему до сих пор казалось, что упал Кавински не так, как упал бы обычный человек от удара. Возможно ли, что тот успел проглотить зеленую таблетку до того, как в него врезался дракон? Возможно ли для сновидца умереть только телом, швырнув разум в бесконечное сонное путешествие?..

Ронан сидел в своей комнате за закрытой дверью уже несколько часов. Бензопила дремала в клетке, из зала не доносилось ни звука. Он съехал ниже по подушке, уложив на нее голову, надел наушники. Агрессивная электроника приятно отключала все виды переживаний, тупо плавя мозги. Его ждал сон, восстановившийся Кейбсуотер — он будет умолять его, если потребуется — и, возможно, Кавински. Он попробует найти его. 

Ронан так хотел снова назвать его по имени.


End file.
